


Beyond the Adventure

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Continuation, Disney, F/M, Romance, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Following the end of Tangled the Series, there’s a lot more in store for Rapunzel and her friends... (a reupload because for some reason this stopped showing up in the tags and because I’m an idiot I lost the email explaining how to fix it)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Engagement Party

“Whatcha thinking about?”, Eugene asks softly as he cuddles up to Rapunzel, kissing her 

“Nothing much really”, she responds nonchalantly, but with a smile that she reserves only for him. They lie there for a moment or so in a peaceful silence in the room she’s been given whilst her actual bedroom is still being repaired. They once again both stare down at her engagement ring as she snuggles into him. Neither of them says a word, but in that momen, they don’t need to.

“Come on you two!”, Faith calls out from the doorway. They both jolt up in shock, blushing 

“The party can’t start without you”, she says with a cheerful tone to her voice, leaving them to prepare.

|

A huge banner wishing congratulations to the happy couple hangs in the throne room, with all their friends and family gathered. Together and apart they make an effort to speak to everyone who’s come to celebrate their engagement.

Lance looks like he’s suppressing a laugh as he hands them a card that he’s clearly made himself. At the top, he’s written   
“Congrats! She finally said yes!”.

Underneath , he’s drawn three cartoon Eugenes with sad faces, with crosses underneath and then one beaming one, with a tick and a thumbs up underneath it. Rapunzel declares the drawings adorable, whilst Eugene gives him a playful punch in the arm.  
  
Something they can both agree is undoubtedly utterly adorable is the cake Atilla surprises them with, which features a cartoon drawing of the two of them, with hearts dotted around.  
  
“This arrived a few hours ago”, Faith tells them at one point, handing them a letter that looks like it’s been dragged through a hedge backwards, both figuratively and literally. It simply says “Congrats you dorks - love, Cass xxx”.

“She must’ve heard about the engagement from wherever she is!”, Rapunzel says, putting her hand to her heart. Although they have been able to do a pretty good job keeping up with letters, they’ve both fallen out of the habit of it recently, the chaos of life taking over for both of them. The thought makes Rapunzel a little sad, but for now she brushes it off.  
Having immediately returned from the Dark Kingdom at the news, Edmund looks happier than anyone has seen him in a very long time. Towards the end of the evening, he makes sure to pull Eugene aside, hugging him and making declarations of pride that definitely don’t make Eugene tear up.

“Your mother would’ve been so proud too”, he 

“Really?”, Eugene says in response, always wanting to hear more about the woman he never got to meet. “Sometimes I wonder what she’d make of the way I turned out....”

At that, Edmund grows serious, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I knew her better than anyone and I know how much she loved you. She would be so proud to see who you’ve 

“Thanks dad”, Eugene responds, pulling his father into another hug.  
  
|  
  
And he’s not the only one who’s pulled aside that night for a declaration of pride. Later on, when the party is being cleared away, Frederic asks Rapunzel to join him in the garden outside.  
  
“There’s also something else I wanted to discuss with you”, he adds after they’ve had the I’m so proud of you conversation.  
  
“Seeing how much you’ve grown and how much the kingdom thrived under your guidance whilst your mother and I were indisposed... I think it could be a good time to take a step back. If you feel like you’re as ready as I believe you to be, I’d like you to become Queen within the next year.”  
  
She’s surprised with how calm she feels at his words. This is of course a life changing conversation and her heart is thudding and she’s trying to process what he’s saying and that’s not even thinking about planning a wedding and a coronation at the same time. But she does feel like becoming Queen is something that she’s prepared for and something she’s capable of doing. 

She nods in response and they leave it at that for now.

A lot is going to change in the near future.


	2. New Friends and Big Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel struggles a little with the decision she’s been given, until some new friends help her

Rapunzel struggles a little with the decision she’s been given, until some new friends help her 

“So what are you gonna do?”, Eugene asks, sprawled across Rapunzel’s bed.

“I mean... I nodded when he asked, so I can’t really back out at this point”, the princess responds as she paces up and down.

“Do you want to?”, he asks, sitting up in curiosity. “Back out, I mean”.

She sighs for a second, moving to run her hands through her not-there-anymore hair for a millisecond before placing them on her shoulders as considers his question. “Not really... but what if I’m not really ready? How can I even know that I am?”

“Awww, sunshine”, he responds affectionately, getting up and pulling her into his arms. “Look, honestly I fully believe that you can do this - and if you do too, then I think you should go for it. But it’s up to you and if it’s not something you feel comfortable with yet, I’m sure your dad will understand.”

“I guess I just need to think it over a little more”, she says with a cautious smile.

“That’s fine too. And hey, maybe this Arendellan visit will take your mind off things...”

“Maybe”, she says with a sigh.

“And hopefully the ex Queen won’t freeze us all this time”, he then adds, making her laugh like he always manages to do.

At that moment, they hear an almighty clatter coming from downstairs, followed by several footsteps and what sounds like someone shouting “Olaf!”.

-

Nothing could prepare them for what they find when they get down to where the chaos is.

“Is that... is that a snowman?” Eugene questions incredulously as they both take in the scene in front of them. What looks to be a living snowman is in several pieces on the floor, amongst an entire suit of armour. A freckle faced red haired woman they recognise to be Princess turned Queen Anna, a well built blonde man and the former Queen of Arendelle are all hurriedly trying to clean up the mess that their... friend? has made, whilst Frederic and Ariana watch on awkwardly.

“I’m so so sorry, hi it’s nice to meet you properly”, Anna says in a rush, getting up awkwardly, shyly apologising profusely and sticking out a hand as if she isn’t the leader of an entire nation. This puts Rapunzel at ease a little and she gladly takes her hand.

More introductions are quickly made and they’re all soon sat out in the royal garden, making small talk as they get to know each other a more. Eugene and Rapunzel had only briefly seen Anna and Elsa for the first time at the coronation and they’ve never met Kristoff or Olaf, so it’s nice to chat to all of them properly all these years later.

They both still remember vividly when they were asked to represent Corona at the event, which of course ended in chaos. Back then they’d been so nervous, still so new to the whole Royalty thing. Rapunzel remembers how she’d played with her thumbs in the carriage and how Eugene had gently placed his hands across hers. She’d looked up at him and everything had felt a little bit more ok. 

Some things never change.

-

Although the princess is too caught up in conversation to really notice, Eugene spots how Frederic and Arianna both take a backseat for much of the visit, watching on as their daughter steps in to drive the visit forward.  
With a sigh, he eventually broaches a topic that’s been on his mind since they first met.

“So... I’m sorry if this is an awkward question, but how did Olaf... come into existence? We didn’t see him when...”

“When you got stuck in the blizzard during my coronation?”, Elsa says with a smile.

“Oh that’s such a great story”, the snowman himself responds, getting up from his previous position on the floor. “It began with two sisters...”

“Olaf, they were there for the winter, remember? They probably know a lot of the story already”, Anna interjects. “Elsa created Olaf when she was going up the North Mountain.”

“Ooooh”, Rapunzel, Eugene, Frederic and Ariana all say at once, causing Kristoff to giggle a little.

“So, you two must be mid wedding stuff too, huh”, Anna then says, moving the conversation along with a glance down first to her engagement ring and then to Rapunzel’s.

“Yeah, but we haven’t really had time to start planning yet”, Rapunzel responds wistfully and with an excited tone.

The more they talk, the more they bond and eventually, whilst the others continue to chat amongst themselves, Rapunzel and Anna go off on their own. They find that they’re remarkably similar, sharing a sense of humour and bonding over their stories of awkward royal incidents.

“Sometimes I still find it so hard to know what to say to people, or what to do... I’m mostly fine now though”, Rapunzel says. “I feel like with all my adventures over the last 3 years, I’m definitely a lot more confident in myself.”

“Honestly, I’ve started to feel the same way since I became Queen”, Anna replies. “I mean, I was never prepared for or brought up for it and when Elsa first told me she wanted to abdicate I was honestly terrified, but it turns out I had everything I needed in myself. And, I’m sorry if I’m overstepping here but, I’m sure you will too someday”. With that, she places a hand on her new friend’s shoulder.

“That’s completely ok and also that’s honestly such a relief to hear - I’ve actually kind of been in a similar situation...” Rapunzel then says.  
  
Later that night, Rapunzel speaks with her father.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about our conversation after the engagement party. I definitely think I’m ready to be Queen”, she tells him, with a certainty in her voice that tells her she’s making the right decision.


	3. The Adoption Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates Lance officially adopting Keira and Catalina

“This is so exciting!” Rapunzel says, buzzing as they haul a huge banner up to the highest point in the throne room for the second time that month. The gold lettering elegantly spells out: “Congratulations Lance, Keira and Catalina”,  
“We get to have another big party and this time it’s a surprise one! Oh I’m so excited for them all!”, she continues, practically bouncing where they stand.

Seeing his girl in her element like this makes Eugene’s heart glow. Even weeks after their engagement, as they start to tentatively discuss wedding plans, he still feels butterflies when he steals a glance at the ring resting on her finger.  
Her smile grows even bigger when the new family come through the doors to see the entire party laid out for them and Eugene can’t help but smile too.

They’d all started to suspect that this might happen a while back, as Lance had begun to take the girls under his wing more and more, until they were practically inseparable as a unit. Then a month or so ago, Lance had discovered that the girl’s house had been destroyed in a storm that had ripped up large sections of the forest the previous week and had immediately taken them into his own treehouse home, which they immediately declared “awesome!” complete with adorable air punches.

When Rapunzel and Eugene had found out that Lance planned on adopting the girls officially, they’d immediately thrown themselves into surprise party planning, with Rapunzel mostly leading the charge organisation-wise.  
Now, they all stand together, eating the cupcakes Atilla baked just for the occasion (featuring toppers of a mini Lance, Keira and Catalina), laughing and discussing their future plans.

The girls have started a clapping game, one that looks rather violent and seems to involve punching each other in the arm and poking each other in the back.

“So are you guys going to take on Schnitz as your last name?”, Eugene comments flippantly.

“Schnitz?”, they both exclaim incredulously. The look Lance gives Eugene lets him know he messed up.

Luckily the girls smooth the situation over pretty quickly after Lance shyly confesses his real name to them, declaring that they’re “so excited” to be part of his family even with a “lame” surname.

All in all, it’s a perfect party.


	4. Work Troubles

“Hello”, Rapunzel says to Eugene an affectionate tone, also laced with the slightest hint of sarcasm, as he flops down on her bed with only a groan. 

“Rough day?”

“Yep”, is all he says in response, as he places one of her pillows. “Mind if I just scream?”

“Go ahead”, she says, still looking down at her latest painting. Then she turns her gaze towards her fiancée, moving towards him and genuinely asking 

“What’s up?”.

“Ugh, it’s this new guard I’ve had to deal with all day, Byron”. He says it in an almost mimicking voice. “I know it’s kind of hypocritical considering I went to see you on my first day as a guard, but oh my god this guy just cannot follow orders...”

She listens attentively as he vents all his frustrations on his awful day and he once again reflects on just how damn good it feels to know he always has his favourite person to talk to about anything.

But when he’s finally done with his ranting, he lowers his head, speaking softly and letting his walls down in a way he knows he’ll only ever do with Rapunzel.  
“It’s just... it makes me feel like I’m failing at this job already”, he says, holding a hand up slightly before she can begin any protests. “If I can’t even get this one guy under control, how am I supposed to do any of this job?”  
In response to that, she rubs his arm affectionately, speaking in a loving tone.

“You’re already an incredible captain and I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You just need a way to get through to him”

And, unsurprisingly because she’s usually right about almost everything, he does.


End file.
